


Altair's Happy Ending

by StoryTimeTheCreed



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Assassin's Creed - Freeform, Assassin's Creed: Revelations, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25216732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryTimeTheCreed/pseuds/StoryTimeTheCreed
Summary: I was very sad one night and wrote this. I've always wondered what Altair's final thoughts were, and I hoped he was happy.
Relationships: Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad/Maria Thorpe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Altair's Happy Ending

The chair was padded, covered in some cloth he couldn’t make out. After putting out all the fires, light was non-existent, and he began to wonder if that had been a good idea. Maria would know what to do, he’d thought as his hands searched to secure the seat and he lowered himself down with a groan. She always knew what to do. 

Any time now. Pulling out the golden disc and placing it just so, Altair rested his tired limbs. When had that happened, he wondered, when did his joints always pain and his body not respond as quickly as his mind wanted? Even his mind was beginning to grow feeble, Altair finally admitted to himself. Any time now.

Whatever message his life had been tasked to deliver, he hoped it was a good one. He hoped it brought light and guidance. He was not foolish enough to believe people would look back and notice his part in this, or learn from his life and his mistakes. In comparison, the Apple outshined him, and he had kept it safe. That was all that was needed.

Breathing was becoming a challege, and Altair held the disc tightly. Partly to ensure it didn’t slip from his hand and slide into some dark corner of the room and leave his life’s work in shambles, and partly because he was scared. Altair was so very frightened. 

Of all the things the Apple had taught him, all the things that had been, were, and were yet to come, not once did it mention what happens after. And he was about to find out.

Tears ran down his face, and he didn’t bother to wipe them away. Didn’t have to energy to if he wanted. And why did it matter now? There wasn’t anyone to hide them from. 

Any moment now.“Maria,” Altair croaked, her name still bringing an emotional reaction from deep within him after all these years. In that name, memories flashed before him. The fight which brought her to him, their time aboard, her laughter, the way the sun seemed to shine brighter when she was around. How those eyes would watch him and he’d ponder what she was thinking.

“I’m not thinking about anything, Altair.” She’d laugh behind a hand at his attempts to pry some knowledge from her.

“That can’t be true.” He’d respond, growing more in love with each sound she made. If that was possible.

He’d take her hands from her face, and she’d just stare at him and say, “I’m just thinking about how in love I am with you.”

That always made his heart flutter. He’d heard those words for decades, and they still affected him like the first time she’d said them. 

“My love.” Altair choked. He’d missed her so much. These last decades would have been barren had he not had Darim. Even now, he could remember the way she’d tuck herself into the library with him. Carrying books alongside, she’d laid her head on his lap, or stand on the other side of the isle pushing books his way.

“Get the taller ones, Altair.” She’d insist. “You know I can’t reach.”

Masyaf had become her home too, and it seemed fitting that his adventure end where it began. Where once he thought his home would always love him, Altair had left, scorned and betrayed several times, before making his return and setting things right. 

The thought that Maria was buried somewhere above him unnerved him farther. Oh, how he wished he could’ve visited her. How he wished he could be laid beside her.

The moment was coming, and none of this would matter, he told himself. After years of countless Leaps of Faith, his biggest one stood right before him. Altair was scared, frightened more now than he’d ever been in his life, and he kept his mind on Maria. His light. His love. 

“Are you going to sit there all day? Or are you going to give me a proper hello?” A crisp English voice asked, and Altair looked around to see who’d gotten into the vault. Twisting his hand to engage his Hidden Blade, he found he wasn’t holding one. He wasn’t in the vault at all. 

Light eminated from the floor and the walls, making the background a bright smudge. And there, in all her glory, was Maria. Hand outstretched, dressed in her robes, dark hair flowing down her face. No matter how young that face, Altair would know it.

“Didn’t think you’d take those with you?” Altair stared at his hands, the scars and wrinkles faded. Dressed in his Assassin robes, no knives, no hidden blades, no sword, Altair thought he’d looked quite strange. The strangest being he had ten fingers. 

Maria’s fingers intertwined with his, and she said gently, “This must be very overwhelmi-”

Altair pulled her to him and sobs racked his body. Weeping, she held him, burying her face into his chest. When he pulled back, Altair wiped his face with the back of his hands, laughing. “What’s all this then? I preferred the gray.” 

Maria, tear-strained as he, scoffed a laugh. “I’d say the same if you didn’t get them so early.” Tugging playfully at his beard, she brought his chin down to her and she looked from his lips to his eyes. It had been so long. Too long. Altair pushed forward, needing the touch he’d been without for so long. Tears sprang anew, and he rested his forehead on hers. 

“I have missed you so much, my light. My love. I-” He didn’t know where to start. Maria took his hand firmly and began to lead him farther into the light. 

“And I you, my love.” He removed his hood as they walked, no longer needing it.


End file.
